


【雀驼】苹果酒来一杯吗 04

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【雀驼】苹果酒来一杯吗 04

12.

"林老师爽了，学生可还没有呢。"

朴佑镇拉开裤链，抓着他的手在自己硕大的性器上上上下下的撸动，林煐岷害羞的耳畔染上粉色，却又觉得合情合理。人家才帮了自己，没把他吃吞入腹已经不错了。

身下的摩擦传递了热源到四肢，朴佑镇变得不满起来，往前一步一步挪动，两个人的距离越来越来近。林煐岷甚至能清晰的看见他脸颊上淡淡的痣，朴佑镇也能看见林煐岷吞咽口水的紧张，一下子笑了出来。

"我有这么好看吗？"

"不要脸。"

林老师回过神来骂他，手上加重了力道，朴佑镇措手不及，凑过去把自己粗重的喘息声被淹没在林煐岷的唇里。明显的是，对方的性器也在苏醒，朴佑镇边撸边往林煐岷的性器上蹭，感受到它渐渐勃起发硬。

"老师也很喜欢不是吗，你看，它冲我抬头呢。"

林煐岷红着脸想要反驳，可裤子也被对方褪去，两个人的炽热在水里交织碰撞，嘴边只能溢出细碎婉转的呻吟。

星星之火可以燎原。林煐岷原先只知道朴佑镇对他来说是危险的会上瘾的，没想到原来触碰才是最难割舍的。朴佑镇的吻落在他脆弱的耳垂上，手游走在腰旁的一点软肉，缓缓向下，每下一寸，他就像池塘里正在被抽空掉水的鱼一样，被同时抽掉氧气。

两个人喘息声越来越重，交叠在一起，感官都被放大，陷入情欲内。林煐岷主动回吻了过去，朴佑镇手里的动作越来越快，水声越来越大，最后两个人一起射在了对方腹间。朴佑镇抚上林煐岷的脸，亲了他一口，笑的像嗜足的小猫，得意的露出他的小虎牙。

"咳……"林煐岷这时余韵完完全清醒了，两个人上衣都没脱，就闹了一场，撸了把头发，站起来往外走。

"诶，干嘛去啊哥？"

朴佑镇紧随其后，看着林煐岷在镜子面前脱掉上衣，一双手从身后绕到他胸前勾了勾那红点，林煐岷身体还很敏感，没忍住往后一勾背，弱弱的嗯了一声，从镜子里看到身后得意忘形的一张脸，气得一掌拍向他。下手有点重，朴佑镇也没防着林煐岷，直接被打晕了过去。

醒的时候又是被林煐岷拍醒的。

"吃饭，吃了快走。"

朴佑镇晕晕乎乎的搞不清楚状况，坐下来才觉得颈间酸痛。

"林老师你也太狠了吧，怎么翻脸不认人呢，浴缸里不是还很快活……"

"吃饭就吃饭。"林煐岷往朴佑镇嘴里塞了颗土豆，推了推自己的眼镜。

"林老师这是喂我吃吗？"

林煐岷直接把朴佑镇当成了空气。

晚上八九点了，朴佑镇还躺在沙发上吃樱桃，吐核。原因很简单，朴佑镇快下班的时候不经意给妈妈通了个电话，电话期间突然来了句，"煐岷哥给我倒杯水。"。朴母正坐在林父办公室呢，听见声响，转头就和林父说了。林父接过电话嘱咐林煐岷一定要好好招呼弟弟，林煐岷白眼都要翻上天了，舌头顶了顶腔壁才勉强忍下这口气。

"好吃吗？"林煐岷倚着冰箱门喝着冰水问像大爷一样躺着的朴佑镇。

"还挺甜的，但没有苹果甜。哥觉得呢，嗯？"

回答他的是砰的一声关门声。

13.

朴佑镇也不是每天都闲的，第二天便走了，走之前给林煐岷做了一顿饭，堪称丰盛佳肴，林煐岷吃了个精光，竟然馋上了。也不知道是不是心有灵犀，朴佑镇还给他送了几回饭，可每次只是递给护士小姐姐人却不露面，光吃饭不见人，林煐岷还怪想他的。

叩叩叩。

"哟，想你那小alpha呢？听说饭做的不错。"

林煐岷干咳两声，又恢复了高冷。

"不得了，能让我们林医生又是生气又是发呆的。看您这好脸色，标记了？"

"没有，临时的。"

"我说你还找什么找啊，就他不挺好的。你能和不爱的人发生关系吗？"

"唉…"那天浴缸里发生的一幕幕又浮现在眼前，林煐岷身上一阵暖流窜动，微红了脸。

"卧槽……你别这个表情，怕了怕了，拜拜。"

金东贤前脚刚走，后脚林妈就给他打了电话叫他回去吃饭。

"今天不用送。"——收件人朴佑镇。

朴佑镇那头收到消息的时候正准备去买菜，看了好几遍短信，嘲笑自己简直沦为了厨夫，竟还觉得日子格外开心。

林煐岷到的时候正好开饭，一顿饭吃的平淡。饭后收碗筷的时候又吵起了嘴，磕磕绊绊的争吵吵到最后谁也不再理谁。

"离就离！"

林煐岷沉默地和母亲坐在沙发上，父亲出去抽烟。

"吵了这么多年还没吵够吗？离吧，我都看累了。"

林母回过神来，觉得儿子今天有些陌生。

林煐岷攥紧拳头，声音发颤，第一次不尊重母亲地继续说，"你知道这些年我为什么不谈恋爱吗？如果每段感情到最后都如你们这般，结婚有什么意义？"

"可家家都有难念的经，大家都是这样过来的啊儿子。"林母有点慌了。

"那我宁愿不要开始。"

气氛一度更加尴尬，林母半天才开口，"煐岷呐，人这一辈子都是在做选择。我们那个年代，没得选，遇到一个人，可能就结了婚有了孩子，就要过一辈子。"

"那现在也可以离。"

"你父亲本性不坏的，你知道，他都没动过其他的心思，就是嘴啊不饶人。人与人的羁绊，掺杂了太多，每个人处事也不尽相同，哪里这么容易说清，不过都是做了选择。交错复杂的感情，由得住自己做主吗？煐岷呐，我猜你也是有了中意的人。我只问你一句，你是选择承受错过他让他和他人永结同心的痛苦，还是选择承受一路磕磕绊绊磨合也甘之如饴的磨难呢？"

好像不需要思考，林煐岷这几日心里总是在想，朴佑镇不找他，到底去哪儿了，万一真是爱上他人，他不敢想……

"没有完美的感情，也没有永远不吵架的爱情。你看着吧，你爸肯定给我带小蛋糕了。"

没过几分钟，林父回来了，路过客厅的时候，背着手扔了个小盒子，林母喜滋滋的打开，果然是她最喜爱的蛋糕。

"我们是在你面前吵过架，但没想到给你留下这么大的阴影，是我们对不起你。你这孩子，什么也不肯说……那个时候年轻气盛，也动过手，但是你去学校之后，真的吵的很少了。刚才……他只是不想让我给他收衣服……"

林煐岷看向母亲，想起她腰不太好。

"煐岷呐，别让自己后悔。其他的可以慢慢再解释，想要的，难道不应该抓在自己手里再说吗？"

林煐岷发现自己好像只看到了表面，一切可能都不是他想的那样。也许是林煐岷大彻大悟了，也许是所有的行动都需要一个由头，他告别了母亲在路上狂奔，一个电话接一个的给朴佑镇打。

朴佑镇正在唱歌呢，几曲终了抽空看了眼手机，可把他给吓坏了，二十个未接来电都来自林煐岷，边拨回去边往外跑。

"喂？"

"佑镇，想见你。我想见你。"

"发生什么事了？你在家吗？我马上来，别慌。"

朴佑镇骑上他的摩托就往林煐岷家里奔，马力开到最大。林煐岷也打了车回家，手里抓着手机不停的催促司机。

14.

两个人在楼下相遇，朴佑镇仔细着看林煐岷哪里有没有受伤，没想到林煐岷冲上来就吻向他，也就反应了一秒，朴佑镇掌握了主动权拉着他进了电梯。两个人边吻边进了门，林煐岷开始脱衣服。

"等等。"朴佑镇推开他，"怎么了啊哥，我有点害怕。"说完还双臂护在自己胸前。

釜山人向来直进，林煐岷只是不爱说话，此时望进对方的眼睛，郑重的说，"喜欢你。"

幸福来得太过突然，朴佑镇不疑有他，符合年龄的毛头小伙一样的拖了外套就往林煐岷的腺体攻击，林煐岷腿一软，又被朴佑镇捞起来抵在门上。

"再说一遍。"

朴佑镇隔着布料一下一下嘬食着林煐岷的小乳头，小肉粒娇小着挺立起来，林煐岷呻吟出声。

"不说……"

烈酒味爆发在整个房间，林煐岷甚至觉得晕晕乎乎的有些醉了，身体也燥热起来。该死的，用了多年的抑制剂本身身体就不太稳定，又处于发情期，现在直接被朴佑镇逼的发了情。

"说吗？"

朴佑镇扒了他的裤子，西装裤被踢到一旁，伸手去摸那穴口，已经淌满了水渍，刚刚一碰，林煐岷就紧张地闷哼了一声，朴佑镇插进一根手指，把自己的肉棒抵上他的肚子，一层肚皮下便是他的生殖腔。

"嗯……你……"

朴佑镇笑着加了根手指抽动，湿润的内壁紧致非常，吸食着他的手指。林煐岷发了情整个人都变得又敏感又脆弱，哼哼唧唧的泪眼朦胧，配上他的信息素，看起来香甜可口。

朴佑镇眼红的越发狠，手下加了一根手指，脱了他的上衣吮吸那颗红珠。

"哥这里这么小，能有乳汁吗？"

林煐岷陷入情欲，彻底丧失理智，"给我，想要……"

"那再说一遍？"手下的动作越来越快，林煐岷下意识去抚摸自己的阴茎，却被朴佑镇抓在手中，不准他碰。

"喜欢你……呜……佑镇……喜欢佑镇……"

朴佑镇耐性在此刻达巅峰，直接拉起林煐岷的腿举高，把肉棒放在他肚子上徘徊，林煐岷迷茫的望向他。

"林老师，我好像不会呢，要不你教教我呗？"

林煐岷上下的敏感点都被他拽在手里把玩，听到他说出这么不要脸的话气得七窍生烟，但也没办法，握着那巨物就往自己身体里送。

朴佑镇一进去就开始横冲直撞的闯，林煐岷的背和胯间被他撞的生疼，却又很快乐，雪白的腰间被掐得一片片通红。穴肉被操的外翻，朴佑镇上上下下的进出，狰狞的性器每一下都直直的插进最深处。

站立的姿势似乎格外刺激，林煐岷甚至能听见隔壁邻居回家的声响，嘴里却忍不住生理上的快感，"嗯……慢一点啊……哈……不要弄那里！"

"哪里？学生不知道啊，林老师告诉我？"朴佑镇故意在腺体附近抽插就是不肯抵上那处。林煐岷被折磨的没有办法，只能讨好的求他，"佑镇呐，你最好了，给我好不好？"

林煐岷被逼的流出泪水，上上下下都湿润着刺激着朴佑镇，朴佑镇看不下去这场面，翻过他拍了拍他的屁股，留下几个红印。

"撅高点。"

林煐岷听话的撅起屁股，朴佑镇猛的插入，臀肉堪堪能接下入侵的力度，啪啪作响，结合处噗嗤噗嗤的水渍声响彻整个屋子，林煐岷在欲海沉浮，支撑不住自己。

"轻一点……轻"朴佑镇一下比一下重，就要冲破生殖腔的腔口，林煐岷被撞得生疼，泪珠一滴滴顺着脸颊流下来，身体快要瘫成一片软泥，"不要了……不要了……"

"老师，学生不明白，这样还能停下呀？"

朴佑镇握着他漂亮的肩胛骨，问他，"要标记吗？"

林煐岷犹豫了，可又被操的快要崩溃，实在抽不出空回答，性器胀痛着快要高潮，朴佑镇见他不回答不停的往里冲刺，冲进了生殖腔，生殖腔更加紧致，朴佑镇再也忍不住，疯狂抽插起来，林煐岷直接被干到射了出来，敏感的身体哆哆嗦嗦的站不稳，被扣起来。

"要标记吗？"

"要……"林煐岷翻了个白眼，勉强站稳。朴佑镇进去地又重又狠，恨不得连囊袋都插进去，快要把他干穿，林煐岷哭喊了起来，却让朴佑镇更加兴奋，一下一下的几乎快要了他的命。

小腹剧烈的收缩，林煐岷流干了眼泪，干涸的泪痕印在脸上，嗓子叫到干哑，朴佑镇把他翻过来，四目相对，猛的冲刺了一会，在他的腔内成结，两个人脑内混沌着，一片白光。

"哥哥好漂亮……"

烈酒浓郁，却被青涩的青苹果味化解了不少，混在一起像是陈酿了多年的苹果酒。

苹果酒好像比苹果醋好闻一点啊，林煐岷昏过去之前这样想着。

清晨的第一缕阳光洒进来的时候朴佑镇饿了，肚子呼噜一声响，醒了。搂着林煐岷亲了亲，脸上却被打了一巴掌。林煐岷没醒，翻了个身往他怀里钻，身上的苹果味淡淡的。

但是……

怎么变甜了？！

TBC.


End file.
